


Good news messenger

by Eredhien



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eredhien/pseuds/Eredhien
Summary: After arriving on Earth, Bruce meets with the Avengers and has to explain them why Loki can't be arrested.Set after Thor: Ragnarok.





	Good news messenger

Bruce was beginning to feel annoyed with the interrogation. He understood that Nick Fury had so many questions, however, they had been talking about it for hours.  
  
"Yes, for the umpteenth time, the surviving Asgardians think Loki was instrumental in saving them." Bruce addressed the Avengers, except Thor, who were gathered in the room.  
  
The day before, the ship in which the Asgardians were traveling had arrived on Earth, in Norway. Thor, now the King, had decided that the last place his father had been would be the best place to settle temporarily.  
  
"Are you crazy? You just told us that before Ragnarok, Thor discovered Loki usurping the throne.  How did they forgot it?" Fury was furious. He had a criminal who, it seemed, had diplomatic immunity.  
  
"Well, yes, but without him, no one would have survived, and besides, as I heard the Asgardians were quite pleased with how he governed during that time."  
  
"He's a criminal, we should be thinking about taking him to court." Steve exclaimed in a serious way.  
  
"Come on, Cap, this story gets better." Tony was drinking beer and eating peanuts. With every new anecdote that Bruce told, Tony laughed as if he was having a good time.  
  
"Let's go back to the topic, will you?" Clint said in a conciliatory tone, as he glanced at Bruce to continue.  
  
"Well, during the trip, Loki was Thor's right hand and, of course, he was in charge of the organization of the ship. Heimdall also said Loki has contacts on numerous planets and has been looking for a planet for them."

 

"Heimdall is the guardian of the Bifrost?" Thor said he was against Loki, right?" Steve intervened again.

  
"Actually, it seems that he is very fond of Loki. I think he was like an uncle during Loki's childhood... For Heimdall, mmm, Loki is kind of a mischievous little boy." Bruce frowned, trying to convey the impressions he had of the guardian. "The older Asgardians still think of Loki as the little son of Frigga. They say Loki was a very intelligent and beloved child among the wise men and sorcerers of Asgard. The younger Asgardians feel admiration for Loki's achievements. So, Heimdall is the first to support Loki. "  
  
"Bruce, I'm interested in the new planet they're looking for. Do you mean that their stay will be short?" Fury intervened again.  
  
"Yes, that is another reason why we can't act against Loki. According to Thor, Loki had a fortune invested in many planets and he has been looking for a new planet with the help of the Asgardians he sent into exile. In fact, they have already made the negotiations, but the planet will be delivered in a few months. "  
  
Fury hit the board, with emotion. "Aha! The exiled Asgardians must be against Loki, they can be our allies."  
  
"Not really." Bruce said uncomfortably. "Because he sent them into exile, the number of Asgardians who escaped Ragnarok is much greater, in fact, most are grateful, and there is the fact that Loki is the one who has financed the purchase of the planet with his resources."  
  
"And where he got that money? It's probably stolen." Natasha asked.  
  
"Oh, no, it's clean money. Thor says that Loki has invested his allowance since he was a child, apparently his mother and Heimdall helped him invest across the galaxy, which is why it's so easy for him to escape, since he has unlimited resources."  
  
"Come on, guys, there seems to be little to do." Tony commented as he poured himself another drink. "They'll stay a few months and then they'll go with Loki to another part of the universe, Bruce, it looks like you had a pretty fun ride, although I don't envy those months locked in a ship with Loki."  
  
Bruce made a gesture of discomfort that didn't go unnoticed for Tony. "Oh, that seems like a good story." Tony settled back and put all his attention on Bruce who seemed more uncomfortable.  
  
"It's nothing, seriously."  
  
"Banner, you need to tell us everything. The information is valuable, as long as we have the Asgardians on Earth." Fury was talking seriously.  
  
"It's not important, it's something more for a heart magazine." Bruce replied, while nervously rubbing his neck.

"Oh, Bruce, you can't leave us with the doubt." Tony seemed happy with the prospect of listening to good gossip. "Don't tell me that Thor is now with the Valkyrie girl." Bruce was more uncomfortable. "Oh, this is going to be great, tell us, Bruce."  
  
"Tony, our friend's love affairs shouldn't be the subject of gossip, we should respect his choice." Steve's consideration caused a nervous laugh in Bruce.  
  
"Come on, tell us." Clint said.  
  
"Thor is in a relationship, but it's not with her ... Apparently the Asgardians are very open minded." Tony was laughing like crazy, while Steve didn't understand where Bruce was going. "Thor and Loki are a couple." Bruce said to end the issue.  
  
"What!" Steve was the one who seemed to understand less. "But they are brothers."  
  
"Well, technically he is adopted." Bruce said nervously. "Although Heimdall told me, when I asked him, that Thor and Loki have been in a relationship since they were teenagers, and according to what he said, both Odin and Friga supported that relationship, in fact, for reasons of dynastic continuity, the Asgardians support the idea."  
  
"Wow!" It was the only thing Nat said.

  
"Well, that's the other reason why we can't imprison Loki. For Thor, Loki is not only his brother, his last living relative, but also his partner for centuries."  
  
"And Jane? Thor and Jane were going out, it looked serious, he took her to Asgard." Tony asked.  
  
"Loki and Thor have a ... complicated relationship ... Apparently, Thor went out with Jane to make Loki jealous, Jane found out about in Asgard and that's why they ended up."  
  
"In summary, Banner, what you want to tell us is that we can't consider Loki a prisoner because the Asgardians consider him a savior, because he has connections and money throughout the Universe ...." Fury paused and with dislike he continued. "... And Thor who has more power than ever is his partner."  
  
"They are engaged, to be exact." Said Bruce. "But it is like that."  
  
"Who wants to watch TV when real life is funnier? Novels don't have such drastic turns." Tony commented, while continuing to eat peanuts.  
  
  
\----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

 

"Thor, you'd better get together with your friends, if you don't want me to welcome them." Thor laughed loudly as he got out of bed. Outside had been heard the landing of a ship and, later, the cries of the Avengers, especially Tony Stark.  
  
"I'll ask them not to make noise so you can rest."  
  
"It's serious, Thor, it's midnight, we have been working nonstop so everyone has a place to sleep on this terrible planet and now that we're resting they come to bother you. Do not let them be a bother." Loki murmured under the blanket.  
  
"Don't worry, darling, we'll just drink a little and talk about what happened." Thor commented while he was getting dressed.  
  
"Thor, ask your wife's permission to leave." In the distance it could be heard Tony Stark's voice.  
  
"That bastard, he'll pay for it." Loki threw a pillow at the door.  
  
"Oh, come on Loki, I want to tell my friends the good news." Thor kissed him softly. "After everything that has happened, I'm happy to tell them something positive."  
  
Loki detected the nostalgia in Thor's voice. Deep down, he was glad to know that Thor still had the Avengers as friends.  
  
"Go, they're waiting for you. But behave, I don't want to attend to drunks." Loki sighed and with exaggerated drama continued. "With you is enough."  
  
"I love you too, Loki."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
